TWILIGHT
by Bren Juarez
Summary: biografias del clan cullen desde humanos a vampiros
1. chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan

Isabella Marie Swan nació el 13 de septiembre dr hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, una joven pareja que vivía en la pequeña localidad de Forks,washingthon. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía sólo tres meses de edad, y Renée se llevó a Bella a su casa en Downey, california, para vivir una difícil relación con su abuela.

Cuando Bella tenía seis años, se mudaron a Phonix, Arizona. Durante la mayor parte de su infancia, ella visitaba a su padre en Forks durante un mes cada verano, y también pasaba tiempo con Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob Black; los hijos de un amigo de su padre, Billy Black, aunque nunca llegaron a ser amigos de verdad. Bella encontró el clima de Forks desagradable, sin embargo, y desde 2002 en adelante, Charlie viajaba con ella a California en su lugar. También recibió clases de ballet y piano, pero lo dejó después de un tiempo porque ella lo veía demasiado difícil.

Bella nunca encajó con sus compañeros de California o Arizona. Siempre había tenido la sensación de estar un poco fuera de sintonía con todo el mundo - incluyendo a su madre, que era su mejor amiga. Mientras que su madre era poco práctica, distraída y le gustaba cambiar de un tema a otro; Bella creció como una persona más responsable e independiente. A una edad temprana, ella se hizo cargo de la mayor parte de las responsabilidades del hogar. A veces, sentía como si fuera la adulta y Renée su hija.

En su tiempo libre, ella prefería quedarse en casa y leer, en parte porque era extraordinariamente torpe. Su naturaleza responsable siguió en su etapa escolar, en la que Bella era generalmente una estudiante aplicada.

Renée se enamoró y se casó con un jugador de la liga menor de béisbol llamado Phil Dwyer. Se casaron en el mismo mes en que Bella cumplió 17 años. Mientras que Phil viajaba por su trabajo, Renée se quedaba en casa con Bella, pero Bella, dándose cuenta de la infelicidad de su madre con este acuerdo, optó por irse a vivir con su padre en Forks para que su madre pudiera seguir a Phil durante la temporada de béisbol.


	2. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN

**EDWAR ANTHONY MASEN**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nació el 20 de junio de 1901 en chicago, lllinois; el único hijo de Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen. Su padre siempre le proporcionó muchas ventajas como un abogado de éxito, incluyendo clases de música y la oportunidad de asistir a la escuela privada; Sin embargo, él y su padre eran bastante distante emocionalmente debido a su ocupada carrera que a menudo lo llevó lejos del hogar para los negocios. Esta ausencia fue compensada por la relación con su madre; él era el centro de su vida.

Edward se destacó en sus estudios y se convirtió en un consumado pianista. A medida que crecía, Edward se enamoró de la vida de un soldado. La Primera Guerra mundial, hizo estragos en la mayor parte de su adolescencia, y Edward soñó con unirse al ejército tan pronto como cumpliera 18 años, a la que evocó en Midnight Sun, diciendo que su amor por su madre era la única cosa que le hacía reacio a la idea aparte de su menor de edad. Eso cambió, sin embargo, cuando él y sus padres se enfermaron con la gripe española en 1918. Su padre murió en la primera oleada de la influenza. La madre de Edward más tarde contrajo la influenza española y le pidió al médico que estaba cuidando de ellos, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a hacer cuanto esté a su alcance para Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nació el 20 de Junio de 1901 en Chicago, lllinois; el único hijo de Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen. Su padre siempre le proporcionó muchas ventajas como un abogado de éxito, incluyendo clases de música y la oportunidad de asistir a la escuela privada; Sin embargo, él y su padre eran bastante distante emocionalmente debido a su ocupada carrera que a menudo lo llevó lejos del hogar para los negocios. Esta ausencia fue compensada por la relación con su madre; él era el centro de su vida.

Edward se destacó en sus estudios y se convirtió en un consumado pianista. A medida que crecía, Edward se enamoró de la vida de un soldado. La Primera Guerra Mundial hizo estragos en la mayor parte de su adolescencia, y Edward soñó con unirse al ejército tan pronto como cumpliera 18 años, a la que evocó en Midnight Sun, diciendo que su amor por su madre era la única cosa que le hacía reacio a la idea aparte de su menor de edad. Eso cambió, sin embargo, cuando él y sus padres se enfermaron con la gripe española en 1918. Su padre murió en la primera oleada de la influenza. La madre de Edward más tarde contrajo la influenza española y le pidió al médico que estaba cuidando de ellos, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a hacer cuanto esté a su alcance para salvar a su hijo. (Elizabeth: ". Usted debe hacer todo en su poder lo que otros no pueden hacer, que es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward.") Carlisle actuó en sus deseos cuando Edward estaba cerca de la muerte a sí mismo. Poco después de la muerte de Elizabeth, Carlisle tomó Edward desde el hospital, lo llevó a su casa, y allí lo transformó en un vampiro.

Edward formó un vínculo profundo con Carlisle, quien se convirtió en una figura paterna para él, ganó la confianza de Edward y le quiso de la forma en la que nunca quiso a su padre biológico. Carlisle fue el primero que se dio cuenta de las habilidades telepáticas de Edward; Edward podá responder a las preguntas que Carlisle no había preguntado en voz alta. Edward siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para la leer a la gente; después de su transformación, esta capacidad transformó en un verdadero talento psíquico. En 1921, Edward ganó una madre cuando Carlisle transformó a Esme en un vampiro para salvar su vida después de su intento de suicidio. Edward era todavía lo suficientemente joven como para apreciar el cuidado de una madre, y Esme se lo dio a él. Poco después Carlisle y Esme se casaron,Esme pasó a ser Esme Cullen.

Edward tuvo un período de rebeldía en el comienzo de su vida de vampiro y se fue lejos Carlisle y Esme en 1927. Durante su tiempo en solitario, él utilizó su capacidad de leer la mente para atacar a la peor gente de la sociedad, pensando que, mientras él estaba sirviendo a la justicia , no importaría que él se alimentaba de los seres humanos. Su primera víctima fue el abusivo ex esposo de Esme, Charles Evenson. Unos años más tarde, lamentó esta decisión y regresó a la familia de Carlisle y a la dieta de sangre animal en 1931. En 1933, Carlisle transformó a una mujer de la alta sociedad llamada Rosalie Hale en vampiro después de encontrarla muriendo en la calle tras ser violada por su novio y unos amigos. Carlisle y Esme a veces pensaban que Edward no tenía una pareja en su vida, que fue en parte lo que impulsó a Carlisle para cambiar Rosalie. Sin embargo, la impresionante hermosura de Rosalie no conquistó a Edward porque no podía soportar su poca profundidad y la mente absorta en sí misma, y los dos se convirtieron en nada más que hermanos, y no siempre estaban en buenos términos. Emmett Cullen se convirtió en el hermano adoptivo de Edward cuando Rosalie le encontró a punto de morir de un ataque de oso y se enamoró de él en 1935. Ya vampiros, Jasper y Alice buscaron y encontraron a los Cullen en 1950, y se incorporaron en la familia después de tanto escapar de su trágicos pasados. En el momento en que llegaron, Alice entró en la habitación de Edward, muy a su pesar. Jasper y Alice pasaron a llamarse Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen.

Cuando la familia Cullen vivía en Alaska, se encontraron con el aquelarre de Denali, el único otro grupo que compartió su dieta de sangre animal. La líder Tanya mostró afecto hacia Edward, pero él no compartía ese interés.

Para 2005, había asistido a varios colegios y universidades, ganado dos títulos de medicina y estudió varias asignatura. Como sus padres biológicos fallecieron, heredó la casa Masen en Chicago, y cada 50 años, hereda la fortuna de la familia a él mismo, que pretende ser un nuevo heredero. Unos años después se casa con la humana Bella Swan, con la que tiene una hija, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan .


End file.
